Si no pudieras ver
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: (...)Siempre salía a la luz su relación amistosa-amorosa con Hiccup, lo cual le había hecho pensar en ciertas cuestiones, ¿qué eran Hiccup y ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por él?(...)


HTTYD no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. No al plagio.

* * *

 **=Si no pudieras ver=**

Astrid estaba enojada hasta con el viento. Esa oveja negra era suya, pero el pretensioso de Snotlout tuvo que atravesarse, usar su mazo que solo le rozó el brazo, dejándole un moretón inmenso y para colmo, hacer ganar a los gemelos. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

Entró a la academia a toda velocidad a retirarle la pintura a Stormfly que, en cierto modo, compartía las emociones de inconformismo de su dueña. Por algo se entienden tan bien.

Todos los demás jinetes se habían quedado al típico premio del triunfador con el enorme banquete. Por lo que no habría quien las molestara, hasta que por lo menos se sintiera más tranquila y con menos ganas de golpear a alguien. O al menos eso pensó.

— Astrid.

La voz que menos quería escuchar la llamaba, lo miró de reojo a gran rapidez percatándose de algo inusual, por lo que lo volteó a ver de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con mayor detenimiento. Snotlout, ¿estaba jugando con nerviosismo sus dedos?, ¡¿Snotlout?!

Obviamente eso la llenó de extrañeza, pero no por ello dejó de lado su enojo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Bien, esta vez tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de cruzarse de brazos y dejar caer todo su peso sobre la pierna derecha, lo observó con detenimiento, quien estaba frente a ella no era Snotlout Jorgeson, eso sin duda, además de que no intentaba cortejarla o presumir sus músculos con gran egocentrismo.

Ahora que se lo pensaba bien, hacía mucho que Snotlout no trataba de impresionarla inútilmente, probablemente la pubertad le había hecho algo, sin embargo eso no era una opción, sabía que había algo más dentro de eso.

Astrid elevó una ceja en señal de que hablara. Pero por primera vez Snotlout no sabía que decir, la situación por la que pasaba era algo nuevo para él, bien podría preguntarle a su primo al respecto pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, Tuffnut no servía para eso, Fishlegs estaba totalmente descartado por las obvias razones, su padre ni siquiera estaba entre sus opciones, por lo que el único vikingo que quedaba era Astrid, además tenía la esperanza de que no se burlara de él.

La paciencia no era parte del vocabulario de la rubia y mucho menos de sus habilidades, por lo que al ver que seguía en una lucha interna, que aunque le causaba incertidumbre, ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Dio media vuelta, montó a Stormfly y cuando estaba a punto de elevarse en vuelo, Snotlout se atravesó.

Obviamente la dragona lo amenazó con lanzarle espinas de su cola al obstruirle el camino, pero no le importó, simplemente cerró los ojos, gritando para ser escuchado.

— ¡Necesito un consejo!

No requirió de más para pedirle a Stormfly que bajara la guardia y acercarse al chico que desconocía. Al menos estaba feliz porque era algo menos de que preocuparse.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Batalla, lanzamiento de hachas, vuelo?

— No es nada de eso... es sobre, bueno, tu deberías saberlo, eres una chica.

Astrid lo miró sin expresión en el rostro pero con una mirada amenazante, así se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía a qué se refería y tendría que hablar por mucho que le costara.

— Es sobre Ruffnut.

La rubia vikinga empezó a carcajearse con gusto, lo cual, en cierto modo molestó a Snotlout, sin embargo se aguantó las ganas de hacer o decir algo, era soportar eso o tener que ir por su primo. Y pensar que creyó que no se burlaría de él.

— ¿Y por qué vienes a preguntarme a mí?

— En primera porque no sé por qué no caíste rendida a mis pies— su tono de galantería regresó tan rápido como se fue— así que quiero saber qué hice mal, y en segunda, no tenía otra opción, Hiccup te conquista de una manera que no va con mi chica.

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a Astrid, ¿Hiccup conquistándola? Sintió como su corazón subió la velocidad súbitamente. Pero ignoró lo que sintió.

— Vamos Snotlout, tu puedes conquistarla— respondió con sarcasmo, una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Su comentario no tuvo el resultado que esperaba, por lo que cambió el peso a la pierna izquierda y de táctica.

— Escucha, Ruffnut no es alguien tan difícil de conquistar, pero deberás hacer tu esfuerzo. Y en primer lugar no la hostigues como a mí.

La Nadder se había acurrucado, pues esa conversación llevaría tiempo antes de ser terminada, los jinetes la imitaron y usaron una de sus alas para recargarse y seguir hablando. Las preguntas que surgieron a Snotlout en más de una ocasión hacían referencia a la situación entre Hiccup y ella, por lo que no podía evitar sentir ese nerviosismo en el estomago, sin embargo no se distraía ni lo demostraba, se mantenía firme como siempre.

Un par de horas antes del atardecer, Hiccup estaba buscando a toda la pandilla, pues Stoick había divisado a un dragón salvaje en las cercanías de Berk, así que debían encargarse de que no llegara hasta la villa. Cuando dio con los gemelos y Fishlegs, fueron juntos en búsqueda de Astrid, pues nadie la había visto salir de la academia y suponían que estaba ahí.

Para suerte de Hofferson, la conversación llegaba a su fin, ya se había cansado de hablar de un tema con el que no se sentía tan cómoda y menos cuando siempre salía a la luz su relación amistosa-amorosa con Hiccup, lo cual le había hecho pensar en ciertas cuestiones, ¿qué eran Hiccup y ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por él?

— Vamos Snotlout— su tono tenía intenciones de ser sarcástico, sin embargo le dio un tanto de pena ver al pobre enamorado desanimado, lo cual era muy extraño— tu eres el vikingo más guapo, valiente y fuerte que conozco, incluso ahora podría quererte.

Para su mala suerte, justo cuando decía eso último, Hiccup y los demás iban entrando. El líder de los jinetes se quedó pasmado, como si algo hubiera atravesado su pecho causándole un dolor casi insoportable.

— ¡Uuh! Aquí huele a romance— y el comentario de Tuffnut no ayudó mucho.

Aumentó la tensión del lugar, pues todos estaban centrados en las miradas que Hiccup y Astrid se daban, ella diciendo que no es lo que parece y él, no se podía decir que expresaba, lo que sí es que de la nada, se enojó.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Ruffnut golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de su hermano.

— Vayamos por los dragones, tenemos que hacer algo. — fue lo único que dijo Hiccup, antes de darse media vuelta.

La única reacción de Astrid fue montar a Stormfly y salir de ahí sin ver a nadie.

Todos ya se encontraban en el aire, tratando de divisar al dragón, que luego de ver la destrucción, se dieron cuenta que no era solo uno, y la actitud de Toothless más los hoyos en la tierra decían a gritos que se trataban de susurros mortales.

—Tranquilo amigo, debemos evitar alguna pelea.

Snotlout rompió la formación con intenciones de acercarse hasta Ruffnut, de lo cual se percató Hiccup, no obstante, desde su punto de vista, la dirección que tomaba su primo era hacia Astrid. Simplemente negó con la cabeza e hizo que Toothless avanzara con mayor velocidad, velocidad que intentó igualar Stormfly bajo órdenes de su dueña.

De nueva cuenta la situación estaba llena de tensión y pareciera que el único que resentía aquello con fuerza era Fishlegs. La formación había quedado olvidada, pues Fishlegs se quedó hasta atrás conversando con su dragona acerca de la situación, Snotlout cerca de Ruffnut quien lo ignoraba por estar centrada en la discusión con su gemelo y el último par, ensimismados en su carrera, Hiccup no quería hablar con ella, ¿qué era ese sentimiento agrio que sentía?

— Vamos mi niña— la motivo la rubia, para que diera todo y por fin lograran rebasar al night fury. — ¡Hiccup!

Toothless estuvo a nada de chocar con su amiga, y su jinete tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para evitar caerse.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? No te entiendo por qué te pones así.

— No sé de qué estas hablando.

El castaño ni siquiera la miraba, y ella empezaba a molestarse.

— Eso que pasó en la academia…

— No necesito explicaciones Astrid.

Ella ya no pudo responder, pues el grito de Fishlegs los interrumpió y obligó a poner a tención a lo que iban a hacer en el lugar.

— ¡Están ahí! ¡Y ya nos vieron!

En efecto, los tres dragones entraron a la tierra en cuanto empezaron a acercarse el grupo de humanos y dragones.

— Debemos hacerlos salir, ya hemos lidiado con ellos antes. — gritó Hiccup retomando su lugar en la formación como los demás. — Eviten que se acerquen más a Berk, traten de cambiar su curso.

— ¡Entendido! — gritaron al unísono los gemelos dirigiéndose al dragón más cercano.

— ¡Podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo! — Fishlegs aun luchaba con su nerviosismo, decidiendo por dónde ir.

Snotlout se fue por su lado, con Ruffnut. Hiccup y Astrid terminaron con uno los dos.

El dragón entraba y salía de manera retadora, y lanzando un ataque cada que podía sin lograr alcanzar aun su objetivo. Ambos dragones también disparaban, pero con intensiones distintas, para obligarlos a salir y que no siguieran avanzando a Berk.

— ¡Stormfly! — señal para que disparara sus espinas y detuviera el ataque que iba contra el heredero de Stoick

Solo que esta vez no recibió el agradecimiento al que está acostumbrada. La situación empezaba a hacerla enojar.

— No puedo creer que algo tan tonto te ponga así Hiccup.

— Lo mismo digo Astrid.

La ira contenida dentro de ella exigía salir con todas sus fuerzas, ojala tuviera su hacha cerca, pero tenía a los dragones, por lo que ordenó a su dragona elevarse más y empezar a disparar en ciertos puntos que terminaron siendo estratégicos, pues eso obligó a los tres susurros mortales salir de su escondite e ir detrás de ella.

— ¡Ahora Stormfly! — empezó el vuelo a gran velocidad, disparando de vez en cuando espinas para no perder la atención que había ganado de su objetivo.

El resto se limitó a seguirla desde atrás, cuidando que los dragones no dejaran de seguirla y encerrándolos para evitar sorpresas. Hiccup la miró un momento, momento que ella no notó por estar concentrada en su objetivo de alejar a sus perseguidores lo más rápido posible de ese bosque, su meta, las cuevas de la isla siguiente.

Los pensamiento del joven Haddock no dejaban de recordarle lo que había visto y escuchado. Tenía, debía de ser un error, todo debe tener una explicación lógica, explicación que ella ha tratado de darle y él no ha permitido, quería saber la verdad, pero, ¿por qué cada que ella se acercaba a él actuaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso serían… celos? No, eso no puede ser, ¿o sí?

¿Y si Astrid terminó por querer a Snotlout y no a él? Después de tantos esfuerzos por tener su corazón, ¿había perdido? No podía ni pensarlo, además ya se han besado anteriormente, bueno, en realidad ella lo ha besado, eso quiere decir que también siente algo por él, ¿habrá besado a Snotlout cuando estaban solos?

Sacudió la cabeza con deseos de desechar esos pensamientos. No era momento de pensar en eso, tenía una preocupación más grande, la carnada de un plan improvisado era esa chica por la que tanto tenía luchas internas en ese momento.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Fishlegs en cuanto un susurro mortal dio la vuelta para encarar a Hiccup, quien de no ser por el plasma de Toothless hubiera recibido el ataque.

— Eso estuvo cerca, gracias amigo.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, pues al parecer ese dragón no los dejaría en paz y necesitaban que forzosamente mantuvieran el mismo rumbo, ya estaban más cerca de la isla.

Toothless empezó a combatir contra ese susurro mortal, mientras que los demás trataban de que los otros dos dragones no perdieran de vista a Astrid, pero eso se empezaba a complicar, pareciera que siempre se irían contra quien rete, siquiera, a uno de ellos.

— Ruffnut, Tuffnut, cubran de gas a los otros, Fishlegs, Snotlout acorrálenlos hasta que no vean a nadie que no sea Astrid. No enciendan el gas. — gritó las ordenes de un nuevo plan mientras lidiaba con la molestia de su contrincante, Hiccup.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que habían hecho lo que les dijeron, los otros dos dragones empezaban a perder interés en Astrid, y luchaban por ir en la ayuda de su hermano.

Pareciera que podían mantener bajo control la situación, hasta que el night fury disparó un plasma, siendo evitada ágilmente por el susurro mortal, llegando hasta el gas del Zippleback. Lo cual sólo ocasionó que se fueran contra Hiccup con más furia de la que podrían tener.

— ¡¿Por qué no vienen a probar esto?! — gritó Jorgerson, lanzando una llamarada a los dragones, salvando a Hiccup de un tres contra uno.

La batalla empezó de nueva cuenta, Hiccup y Snotlout estaban luchando contra uno, los gemelos contra otro que captaron su atención y Astrid junto a Fishlegs con el restante. Para suerte de los jinetes, la pelea solo hacía que avanzaran a la isla con mayor velocidad, claro que con un rango de dificultad mayor.

Una vez arribaron en la isla, su trayecto empezó a perder rumbo, por lo que terminaron entrando en la cueva más grande, dándoles la ventaja a los susurros mortales. Ese era su territorio.

Continuaron peleando en el aire hasta que llegaron al corazón de la cueva, donde a lo lejos se escuchó el rugir de otro dragón que hizo que los tres se distrajeran un poco, lo suficiente para que los jinetes tuvieran la ventaja sobre ellos, por algunos segundos.

— ¡Ahora Fishlegs! — gritó con su típico tono de batalla, Astrid, en señal de que debían atacar juntos. A lo cual, todos se le sumaron e hicieron lo mismo.

Mala idea.

El llamado era del alfa de su manada, llamado que no había terminado, lo que ocasionó que se enojaran aun más y el resultado fuera peor. Los tres entraron en la tierra y comenzaron a cavar, lo suficientemente profundo para no ser vistos pero sin llegar a los límites de la tierra de ahí.

— No bajen la guardia chicos. Están planeando algo.

Todos hicieron caso a Hiccup, estaban preparados ante cualquier sorpresa, guardaban silencio para evitar cualquier cosa. Los dragones ponían atención a cualquier ruido y no despegaban la vista del suelo.

Nadie se esperaba lo siguiente. De la nada, las estalactitas cayeron a gran velocidad justo donde se encontraba Astrid, el movimiento rápido y brusco de Stormfly hizo que la rubia cayera. Quien al tocar el suelo se lastimó el brazo, pero no fue un impedimento para correr del lado contrario y evitar el posible derrumbe.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Más tardó Fishlegs en decir aquello, cuando ya todos se dirigían a la salida o al menos pretendían eso, ya que la obscuridad era tal que incluso los dragones estaban un poco desorientados.

Todos iban a la salida, todos menos Hiccup, quien fue en busca de Astrid, esquivando las rocas que caían, a causa del derrumbe recién iniciado, disparándole a las que no podía esquivar. Fue ahí cuando divisó a los tres dragones, ya no estaban en el suelo, iban sobre de ellos, ocasionando aquel derrumbe. Querían enterrarlos vivos.

— ¿Dónde estás Astrid? — en ese momento se le olvidó por completo ese sentimiento agrio que sentía, estaba más preocupado por ella.

Pero la suerte parecía que no estaba de su lado, una estalactita dio justo en la pierna de metal de Hiccup, logrando zafarlo al momento de que intentaban esquivarla, haciendo caer a ambos.

— ¡Toothless! — tanto su dragón como él sintieron desesperación el uno por el otro.

Lo último que vio Hiccup, fue como caían más piedras cerca de él, en el momento en que azotó contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo la conciencia por completo.

Astrid abrió los ojos de golpe, no necesitó de mucho para recordar lo que había pasado y por qué había terminado así. Se levantó con cuidado recordando que su brazo había sido herido, al parecer había perdido el movimiento. Vaya momento para fracturárselo, de nuevo.

— Storm… ¡Stormfly!

Gritó tanto como pudo, pero fue su eco quien le respondió, desearía poder ver por lo menos sus manos, pero ni eso podía, la obscuridad ya era densa, ahora que estaba atrapada entre escombros, había sido aun mayor.

— ¡Stormfly! — lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

Debía buscar la forma de salir de ahí o por lo menos de ser escuchada. Comenzó a caminar siendo guiada por lo que su mano de le decía, arrastrando los pies para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Era la hora de confíar únicamente en sus sentidos.

Entre más avanzaba, más se sentía dentro de una cúpula, lo cual la hacia desesperarse aun más, ninguna piedra se sentía floja, esos dragones si que sabían cómo causar derrumbes.

— ¡Astrid! — la susodicha puso atención a aquello, no era un eco y de ser así, bien sabía de quien se trataba.

— ¡Hiccup!

— ¡Astrid! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

— ¡No puedo ver nada!

— ¡¿Estás bien?!

— ¡Eso creo, me duele el brazo!

— ¡Bien, no te muevas, sigue hablando!

La vikinga sonrió ampliamente y esa opresión en el pecho desapreció, hasta ese momento admitió a sí misma que se sentía asustada, pero la voz de Hiccup la tranquilizó enseguida.

— ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¿No ibas con los demás?

Hiccup agudizó su oído y empezó a avanzar sin soltar la pared enorme de piedras. Su voz no sonaba muy lejos.

— Regresé por ti. Te vi cuando caías de Stormfly.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

— No estoy seguro, también perdí a Toothless.

Se sintió muy preocupada en ese instante, ¿y si le habían caído piedras que no pudo esquivar? ¿Y si los demás no la vieron y la dejaron atrás? ¿Estaría con Toothless?

De golpe recordó la actitud que había tenido Hiccup con ella y su orgullo le ganó a la preocupación por su dragona. Así que sacó el tema al aire de nueva cuenta.

— No debiste volver por mí, encontraré como salir.

— Por favor Astrid.

La rubia comenzó a avanzar sin tener ni idea de que hacer. Hiccup entendió ese silencio, ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso no había forma de hacer que ella no se comportara de esa manera? Quizás el tuvo la culpa en un principio, pero la situación lo hizo olvidar todo. Era Astrid después de todo, y a pesar de su carácter no podía dejar de quererla de la manera en que lo hacía.

— Lo siento— dijo el castaño después de detener su caminata— no debí reaccionar así.

Astrid suspiró antes de responder.

— No entiendo si quiera por qué te pusiste así, ¿acaso estabas celoso?

— No, claro que no— dijo al momento de volver a avanzar— pero no cuestionaré tu decisión.

— ¿Mi decisión? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Esta vez fue el turno de él para suspirar. ¿De verdad Astrid no sabía a qué se refería o sólo quería obligarlo a hacerlo de forma directa?

— Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Caminar en esa terrible oscuridad se hizo más sencillo, pues esa conversación hacia que se acercaran cada vez más, de hecho ya ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de gritar para poder ser escuchados por el otro. Sin querer, la conversación tomó el rumbo que debió tomar hace tiempo atrás. Todos en Berk veían esa relación en ellos, amistad-amorosa, pero ninguno se atrevía a confesarlo, incluso cuando ya se habían besado. Pero claro, esos besos fueron cuando tenían quince años.

Amor de adolescentes, un amor que puede durar algunos meses o incluso días. Pero cuando cumplieron dieciocho, todo cambió, y no sólo porque hayan atravesado la pubertad. El nivel de madurez era mayor, esa atracción que sentían el uno por el otro quedó en el olvido, el sentimiento era fuerte. Casi como un virus que los fue matando poco a poco, de manera silenciosa. Se habían enamorado.

Astrid no supo cómo reaccionar, en situaciones como esa de nada sirve ser la vikinga más ruda de todas. Al parecer, el único contrincante contra quien sentiría miedo y debilidad sería sus sentimientos. Lo que le había dicho Snotlout era verdad, él estaba intentando conquistarla.

— Por favor Astrid, no te quedes callada, dime algo.

— Estás equivocado.

Esta vez su caminar era más lento, querían hablar, necesitaban hablar, y esa obscuridad les estaba dando la oportunidad.

— Snotlout me fue a buscar por otra razón… pero jamás me diste la oportunidad de explicarte nada. Aunque aun me cuesta creerlo, él parece estar enamorado de verdad.

— Snotlout, ¿enserio?

Ambos rieron levemente. Había que admitirlo, en cierto modo era algo chistoso de ver e imposible de creer, pero habría que ver el desarrollo para saber que tan verdad era todo aquello.

Ambos se detuvieron, a pesar de la distancia, —que ya era poca—, la tensión fue un poco atosigadora.

El mismo pensamiento y sentir pasaba por ambos. Estaban enamorados, todo Berk lo sabía, incluso Gobber y Stoick hablaban del tema, y en más de una ocasión, el jefe de la aldea considero la idea de que la futura esposa de su hijo sería ella.

No entendían por qué antes podían demostrar aquello sin timidez, y ahora les costaba trabajo admitir lo obvio frente al otro. Quizás sea porque Hiccup lucha por ella, o porque Astrid no deja de pensar en él, o porque ambos se habían enamorado de verdad. Stoick una vez se lo había dicho a Hiccup, cuando se enamore no habrá nadie más que ella.

— Astrid.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Te quiero.

La reacción instantánea de ella fue abrir los ojos aún más, sonriendo ampliamente. ¿De verdad Hiccup acababa de decir aquello de manera tan abierta?

Hiccup, estaba más rojo que su playera, pero en cierta forma se sentía seguro y firme. Posiblemente la obscuridad había sido un factor que le brindó ese valor que necesitaba para hablar de esa manera.

Los dos empezaron a avanzar la poca distancia, hasta que sus manos se rozaron en la pared. Por fin habían llegado con el otro.

— Ya lo sabía. — fue la respuesta que dio ella al momento de tomar con ternura la mano de él.

Se sonrieron en la obscuridad, aunque no podían verse, pero eso no evitó que de cierta manera pudieran conectarse como siempre lo hacían.

Hiccup la abrazó. Luego Astrid lo besó.

No dijeron nada más, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, lo cual lastimó un poco el brazo herido de ella.

— ¡Lo siento!

— No te preocupes Hiccup, ya he pasado por esto antes, ¿recuerdas? — tocó su brazo, ante el contacto de él. — ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

— No estoy seguro, confió en que regresaran por nosotros.

Justo en ese momento se dio un temblor en la pared de rocas, alertándolos para que se alejaran un poco de ahí.

— ¡Hiccup!

Los refuerzos habían llegado.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Cúbranse hijo, trataremos de abrir la pared! — los rugidos de Toothless y Stormfly secundaron la orden de Stoick, calmando a sus jinetes por saber que estaban bien.

— Vamos _My Lady._

— Bien. — dijo caminando hacia atrás, esperando no chocar con nada y tener una distancia considerable de la pared que habían dejado de ver en cuanto dejaron de tocarla.

Los dragones empezaron a dispararle a las piedras en un mismo punto, el cual estaba a un metro de donde estaban las víctimas del derrumbe.

En el momento en que cayeron escombros, la luz entró. Necesitaron de unos minutos para acostumbrarse de nueva cuenta a la claridad, divisando a Stoick en la orilla de la apertura que temblaba, amenazando con caer toda.

— ¡Deprisa chicos, por aquí!

Hiccup tomó de la mano a Astrid. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta encontrarse con las piedras en el suelo que complicó su caminar, Astrid necesitó de un poco de ayuda, a causa de su brazo roto, para poder salir. Una vez fuera, sus dragones los recibieron gustosos de verlos a salvo. Toothless había llevado a Stoick, por lo que se montó de nuevo ahí junto a su hijo.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo. — el night fury rugió con gusto.

— Salgamos de aquí.

El jefe había ordenado y todos obedecieron. Tomaron rumbo a Berk y no vieron atrás.

— Tenemos que ver a Gothi en cuanto lleguemos. — dijo Hiccup, brindándole una mirada significativa a Astrid, quien se la regresó de igual manera.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? — cuestionó Stoick alegremente ante lo que se había planteado.

Ambos sonrieron al momento de desviar la mirada. Y no solo el jefe de la aldea lo notó, todos los de la academia lo hicieron. Snotlout tomó nota mentalmente.

— ¿Necesito un derrumbe para lograr algo con Ruffnut? — dijo para sí Snotlout aun pensado, siendo escuchado por Fishlegs.

— De haber sabido que un derrumbe lograría lo que no pudo todo Berk en años, yo mismo hubiera buscado unos susurros mortales para conseguirlo.

El comentario de Stoick tomó por sorpresa a los enamorados, principalmente porque sus amigos parecían saber de que estaba hablando.

— Con gusto vuelvo a arriesgarme en mitad de un derrumbe. — Stoick palmeó la espalda de su hijo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, orgulloso por ello.

— Y yo me vuelvo a romper el brazo.

En cuanto llegaron, Gobber hizo tal festejo ante la situación de sus pupilos, que no hizo falta que el amanecer llegara para que todo Berk supiera la buena nueva.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a la propuesta de matrimonio.

* * *

Me costó más trabajo de lo que pensé -.-' pero por fin lo terminé y de verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^ ya que siento que algo me quedó medio forzado por ahí Dx

Mi emoción por el estreno de la serie anda al mil, y como según los rumores dicen que en esa temporada Astrid y Hiccup ya son novios, y ya traía esta idea en la cabeza, debía publicarlo antes.

Ahora sí me pondré a trabajar en el long-fic, ya que aun no me decido por cual (así es, tengo tres long-fics en mente) así que probablemente mi próxima actualización sea otro one-shot. Prometo no tardar en publicar el long-fic que les tengo prometido ^^

Bueno, ya le voy a parar aquí xD ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, ganas de fangirlear, con gusto en los reviews.

Y si no les alcanzan los caracteres permitidos en los reviews para hablar de su emoción conmigo, pueden encontrarme en FB, ya sea en la página o en mi cuenta C:

Espero leerlos muy pronto, les mando un abrazo tamaño Toothless con fuerza de vikingo.

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **22-Junio-205**


End file.
